Gracias a un beso
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Ron y Hermione después de besarse y terminar de luchar en la batalla de Hogwarts.. Tienen una charla pendiente.. ¿Quieren saber cuál es? Gracias a un beso.. Estas dos personas pudieron unir sus vidas..PARA SIEMPRE!


En el castillo de Hogwarts, habia tristeza, alegria, era miles de emociones a la vez, mucha gente habia fallecido, amigos, familia, conocidos, de nuestros héroes, en el caso de Ron, su hermano Fred perdió la vida, causando dolor a esta familia. En el caso de Harry, el unico amigo de su padre que quedaba, padre de su ahijado, Remus Lupin, el también perdió la vida, al igual que su esposa Nymphadora Tonks, ambos valientes lucharon por una vida mejor para su hijo, y eso le costo sus vidas, pero murieron sabiendo que su pequeño estaría en buenas manos. Al igual que Remus, Tonks y Fred murieron muchas personas, Ron estaba muy triste, jamás había experimentado algo así y lo que sentía al ver el cuerpo frío y tieso de su hermano mayor no le gustaba para nada..

Hermione Granger, es la mejor amiga de este pelirrojo, ama a este joven como nunca habia amado a alguien, fue el primer chico que sintió ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y ahorcarlo al mismo tiempo, ese chico le habia hecho sentir miles de emociones a la vez y lo mejor de todo es que se habían besado, no en el mejor momento, pero ella no aguantaba las ganas de darle a entender que lo ama, por si ella o él moría en aquella batalla.. Pero por suerte ambos estan vivos, ella observa a su amado llorar abrazado a su hermana, quien es Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga y amada de Harry Potter, quien es su otro mejor amigo.. Ella no soportaba ver a su amiga y amado en aquella situación, pero tiene que estar con él, por que el ha estado ahi para ella siempre que lo necesita, aunque los halla abandonado a ella y a Harry en medio del bosque tras la pelea por culpa del relicario.

Hermione se fue a la sala común a observar el fuego.. El color que le recuerda a él.. El cielo a él, a sus ojos.. El fuego a su cabello.. Lloraba en silencio, ella lo ama pero no sabe si el sienta lo mismo por ella.. Quizás el beso fue un impulso, por la situación, no por amor como ella lo hizo.

Entonces, sintió unos pasos cercanos, se secó las lágrimas y se concentro en un libro que tenia en su bolso de cuentas..

-Minnie.. Te estaba buscando

-Ron.. No te escuché

-Estas bien?-dijo Ron y se sentó a su lado..

-Si estoy bien.. y tú?-dijo Hermione

-Pues lo que siente uno al haber perdido a su hermano..

-Lo siento, Ron... No quise

-No, no.. No es tu culpa-dijo Ron-No es culpa de nadie.. Solo que me cuesta aceptar que..

-Si.. Lo sé..

-No, no lo sabes.. Tu aún tienes a tus padres, tu no tienes hermanos..

-Ronald, lo siento... No sé si todavía están vivos.. Puede que.. No quiero ni pensarlo, Ron.. Tengo miedo.. Miedo de que ellos estén

-No, no.. Pienses en eso. No quise gritarte ni mucho menos.. Es que.. ¿Por que él? Por qué?

-Ron, lo siento..

-Ya el no va a volver.. Ya no va a regresar.. No pude hacer nada..

-Ron, no te culpes..

-Mis padres estan destrozados, George esta en shock lo que puede ser traumante para él.. Trato de que no me vean así, débil y triste..

-No tienes por que ocultarlo, todos estamos así, aunque Fred no era nada mío, lo llegue a querer como un hermano mayor..

-Y el te veía de la misma manera-sonrió Ron-El es el que..

-Qué Ron?

-Nada, no importa

-Ron, puedes decírmelo

-Es que.. bueno.. el creía como muchos otros que bueno tu y yo.. yo y tú

-Si?

-Íbamos a terminar juntos

-Ah.. wow!

-Si.. lo sé..

-Y que piensas de eso?

-De que?

-De eso de que piensan que tu y yo vamos a estar juntos..

-Bueno que.. Es una gran locura..

-Que?!

-Si, por que quién se fijaría en alguien como yo.. Tu eres inteligente, divertida, hermosa.. Te mereces algo mejor

-Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley

-Y ahora que dije?

-Todo.. Yo solo te quiero a ti..

-Que tonterias estas diciendo, Hermione Granger?

-Acaso no lo ves? Eres tan tonto? Ron, para mí tu eres ese chico.. Yo siempre te he querido a ti, Ron..

-Que?

-Ni si quiera Krum pudo hacerme sentir lo que tu me haces sentir

-Ni Krum? NI Harry?

-Por que todo mundo piensa que amo a Harry? El es mi mejor amigo, y tu también, pero a él lo quiero de forma diferente, lo quiero como a un hermano.. Como aquél hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise, y tu eres el tipo de chico que creí que nunca me iba a enamorar pero nunca digas nunca, por que el amor esta donde menos te imaginas.. Y tu me lograste enamorar

-Como rayos hice eso?

-Siendo tu mismo, siendo tan lindo, tan divertido.. tan leal.. Me encanta que me hagas reír, llorar, enojar.. Es increíble.. Lo sé.. Hasta yo misma no me lo podía creer.. Y luego cuando acepte mis sentimientos, tu estabas con ella.. Y bueno razoné que tu nunca te fijarías en un ratón de biblioteca como yo..

-Enserio creíste eso?

-Si..

-Por que yo pensé que te quedarías con Harry, por que él es todo lo que una chica sueña, es famoso, es rico..

-Lo sé y eso es lo que menos me interesa.. Yo quiero al pelirrojo de ojos azules que me enamoró..

-Entonces, me quieres?

-Si, Ron.. No sabes cuanto

-Yo te amo, Hermione.. No sabes cuánto.. Todo esto paso..

-Gracias a un beso..

-Wow.. Increíble.. Tu estas enamorada de mí.. Y yo de ti.. Somos completamente diferentes.. -dijo Ron

-Pero nos acoplamos en muchas cosas.. Y eso nos hace únicos-dijo Hermione

-Es que tu eres tan inteligente y bonita.. Cómo es que alguien como yo..

-Ay Ron, porfavor.. Tú eres único, tu me haces reír siempre cuando estoy triste y puedes creer que fuimos tan tontos..

-Si, tantas peleas, celos.. para que ambos sintiéramos lo mismo.

-Si

-Hermione

-Si

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si..-sonrió Hermione y se besaron..


End file.
